Memor
by Regularamanda
Summary: An accident occurs off world, causing one of the members to lose some of their memories. Set sometime after Season 4 of Atlantis. Lots of angst and fluff. Slightly AU later. Sam and Jack Established.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- I've had this sitting on my computer for literally months now...so I figured not is as good a time as any to post it. It's set a few weeks/months after Sam comes home from Atlantis. If you want to, feel free to consider it AU. Lots of angst and hopefully I might even be able to throw in some fluff! I'm going to try to update once a week (if I don't I trust some of you guys will give me a good poke...) and I already have 3 other chapters done...so hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. Onto the fic..._

**Memor**

**Chapter 1**

On a planet light years away from home, SG-1 stepped into a new and unexplored world. It was like many before them had been like. A large Forest stood directly in front of them, rocks littered the area surrounding the stargate. It looked more like Earth than a world hundreds of light years from their fair little planet. Some things it seemed, never really changed after all.

Colonel Samantha Carter stifled a yawn as they walked through the forest. It was just another routine mission, not unlike countless ones that they had done before.

"There should be a settlement coming up soon," Daniel Jackson said with excitement.

"Well I'm sure it'll be quite boring," Vala proclaimed with a dramatic sigh.

"Why does everything always have to be boring with you?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked.

"Not everything is boring, why I quite enjoy…" Vala started to say.

"We know exactly what you enjoy, Vala….could we please not go there?" Daniel said with a touch of annoyance.

Sam shook her head and laughed at her friends bickering. She had definitely missed that.

They walked a few more minutes in silence before Daniel cleared his throat.

"So Sam…how are things?"

"They're good," Sam said with a small smile.

For the most part at least. Except for a few months before… Sam closed her eyes to shut out the pain. What's done was done and there was no changing that. She had to move on.

"And how's…" Daniel started to say.

"He's good too."

"Is he treating you alright? Because we all know what a pain in the…"

Sam smiled fondly at Daniel.

"He treats me fine, Daniel. You already know he does," She laughed.

And he did treat her well. They had their rough spots but at the end of the day she knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

A few more minutes passed and they came to the village. SG-1 was immediately on their guard.

"Where is everyone?" Vala whispered nervously.

"I don't know…but it looks like it's been deserted for a while." Daniel mumbled.

"It's as if they just picked up and left." Sam said.

SG-1 slowly and cautiously walked down the row of homes. The doorways were open to some and Cam yelled a quick hello before quickly peaking his head inside.

"Ori plague?" Vala asked softly.

Daniel shook his head no. "There'd be bodies. Something made these people leave in a hurry."

"Well, there's no sign of a fire fight." Cam said as he came out of the house. "There's dust on the chair but nothing looks out of place. No sign of sickness or forced entry. "

"Maybe they just relocated." Vala proclaimed hopefully.

"It's possible. But with such sparse resources the inhabitants of this village more than likely would have brought their belongings with them." Daniel replied with a sigh.

Sam's eyes scanned the horizon. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a building in the distance. "Uh…we might want to check that out." She said as she pointed to the building.

Cam nodded his head. "Let's go."

As the details of the building were made out, the members of SG-1 immediately knew what the design of the architecture was.

"It's Goa'uld design." Daniel confirmed.

Cam heaved a sigh and Sam barely managed to suppress a sigh of her own.

"It's Nirrti's." Teal'c mumbled stoically.

"The one that wiped out almost all of the inhabitants of P8X 987?" Cam said.

Daniel nodded. "And the one who tried to create a hok'taur- super human."

Cam rubbed the back of his neck.

"We really should check it out, it might give us some clue to what happened to these people." The archeologist announced hopefully.

"Right, Jackson…"

The members of SG-1 walked through the entrance of the building and found themselves in a large empty room. Empty that was, except for the large device in the middle of the room. The device reached from the floor to the ceiling, directly in the middle of the device, however, stood a circular orb, with light radiating from around it. Goa'uld writing was written around the top and the bottom of wear the orb rested. They quickly fanned out and Sam tentatively walked over to the device. Sam was unaware that the tiles on the floor changed color as her foot softly came down on it. Suddenly. the device started to shake and they quickly turned to look at it.

"That's not good!" Daniel shouted.

"Alright let's get out…" Cam started to say but was interrupted as a bright flash of light shot out of the orb.

With a gasp, a blinding pain hit Sam and she was vaguely aware of darkness before she lost consciousness altogether.

* * *

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading, if you liked it let me know! Also, the title comes from the latin word for 'Remember'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the members of SG-1 recovered from the blinding flash of light, they found Sam laying on the ground, seemingly to be the only one affected by the light.

"Sam!" Cam shouted as he jogged over to her side. He leaned down and was relieved to find a pulse. "She's unconscious," he confirmed.

"We better get back to the SGC." Daniel said worriedly. Cam nodded and Teal'c bend to scoop Sam up into his arms.

*****

A retired General Jack O'Neill sat on the floor in his house, surrounded by boards, nails and screws. Why the hell didn't these things ever want to go together right? For crying out loud he should know how to put the damn thing together! But it didn't help that the instructions read more like Astrophysics than anything else. Or the fact that there were at least 10 difference pieces missing. But he'd put the new book shelf together…it was the only real job she had for him tonight anyway.

Jack sighed and looked around at the pieces. Maybe if he left out the bottom shelf...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a cell phone.

Glancing at the number and knowing exactly who it was, he sighed once more.

"What?" He mumbled gruffly, answering it.

"Jack," Daniel said, his voice devoid of humor.

"Yes, Daniel?" He asked cautiously. He tried not to let the tone of his voice worry him. It did regardless.

"You need to come to the SGC…it's Sam."

Jack's heart missed a skip. "I'll be there in 15." He said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Make it fast." Daniel replied and hung up.

*****

Slowly and painfully the darkness melted away and Sam regained consciousness. She blinked in confusion at the faces surrounding the infirmary bed. Glancing at her shoulders, she noticed her long hair. God, she hadn't had long hair since she was a teenager…what the hell was going on?

She glanced around at the faces of the people in the room. Two dark haired women and a lighted haired man. She sighed in relief when she recognized Daniel and Teal'c.

"Daniel…Teal'c…what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"You're in the infirmary…how are you feeling?" Daniel whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"My head hurts…and I don't remember anything." Sam mumbled helplessly.

"Short term amnesia is sometime typical during unconsciousness…but I expect you to be up and around in no time." The woman that Sam assumed was the doctor said.

"Where's Dr. Frasier?" Sam asked.

Daniel shot a concerned glance to Teal'c. "You don't remember?" Daniel asked.

"I don't remember…and I don't know who the rest of you are, either." She confirmed.

"What do you remember Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Colonel…I'm a Captain."

"What's the last thing you remember Sam?" The light haired man said.

"My Dad told me he had cancer a few days ago…" She whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Someone was missing in here…the Colonel.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked.

"He's coming."

Sam nodded her head. Maybe he could tell them that she was a Captain…

Footfalls sounded outside and Jack walked in. "Daniel…what the hell happened?" he asked uneasily.

"We were off world and she touched one of the machines. There was a flash of light and we found her unconscious on the ground. We immediately brought her back here. She can't remember things Jack." Daniel murmured quietly.

Jack walked slowly towards her and sat down on the side of her bed, resting his hand on her leg.

"Hey, Sam…you okay?" he whispered.

"I don't know, sir…they're telling me I'm a Colonel and…"

Jack's soft voice interrupted her. "Sir…you're calling me sir."

"Yes, Colonel. That's normal protocol for a Second in Command to call her Commanding Officer." She argued softly with a touch of annoyance.

Jack turned around and glanced at Daniel and Teal'c before turning around to her.

"I'm not your CO anymore."

"Yes, you are, sir. You've been my CO for over a year now." She said angrily.

"Sam…I'm retired." Jack shifted uneasily on the bed. "And we're…we're married."

Sam blinked. He was her CO…she wasn't married to him. Glancing at her left hand she noticed the gold band which only served to confuse her more.

Jack turned around. "Can we uh…have a moment alone please?"

The doctor nodded. "Only for a short time though. She needs rest and I'll have to run some more tests."

They quickly left the room and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

Here she was alone with her CO, her friend, and supposedly her husband.

Jack turned around to her and the sadness in his brown eyes struck her to the core. The love she saw in their deep brown depths sent a shiver down her spine. She averted her eyes, not wanting to see the proof of his words in his eyes.

* * *

_Author's note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know! _


End file.
